


Making Up

by lorir_writes



Series: To (Secretly) Love You [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: With Hana’s help, Liam manages to get an alone time with Jade at the spa next to the Royal family’s country manor.





	Making Up

  
“Are you sure we can do this?” Jade asked, a little surprised about Hana’s suggestion.

“Yes. Technically, these rooms are co-ed. I just assumed you’d want a room just for us to chat for a bit.”

“It’s like you’re reading my mind. Best friend ever,” Jade smiled at Hana.

“I try. Now drink up and let’s go,” Hana beamed. They drank the water, got out of the tub, put their towels back on and headed to the door giggling.

“Supriiiise!” Hana beams at Liam and Drake startled by the girls crashing their side of the spa room.

“Hey, guys!”

“Oh! Jade, Hana! Should we… er… cover up more?” Liam’s cheeks went crimson.

“I think the ladies will be fine,” Drake set his mouth in a thin line.

“Yes, I’ve seen a man in a towel before.” Hana lifted her chin up.

“What?” Jade mockingly gasped. “You perv!” Liam and Drake shook their heads, stifling smiles.

“Shut up,” Hana nudged Jade playfully. They chatted briefly about Hana’s ‘degenerate past’ and Maxwell’s tattoo while Jade and Liam exchanged looks.

“As fun as discussing Maxwell’s hippo tattoo has been, I’m going to take a dip in the cold plunge… Anyone want to join?” Drake asked.

“Yes! My skin pores and my hair are thankful for your idea, Drake.” Hana entwined her arm around Maxwell’s and pulled him.

“Uh… yeah! Let’s go. See ya.” Maxwell waved, leaving Jade and Liam alone in the tub.

“Subtle,” Jade smiled slyly.

“Yes, very,” Liam smirked, sliding closer to her. “Hello, my lady.” His eyes darken and his voice was husky and seductive.

“Hello, your Majesty,” she purred.

“Are you enjoying the hot tub?”

“It could be better,” she tilted her head to the side, giving a half smile.

“Can I offer you something to improve it? A massage perhaps? I’m told I could be an excellent masseur,” he winked.

“I’ll accept your offer, then,” she smiled coyly and turned around. Liam’s hands moved gently and firmly on her shoulders, slowly undoing the notches and moving down her back. She moaned lightly.

“I hope I can take this to mean you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Immensely,” she smiled, throwing her head back.

“I live for your pleasure, Lady Jade,” he leaned in and kissed her neck. “If only we were truly alone…”

“Don’t torture me,” she closed her eyes to contain the sudden thrill coursing through her body as his lips brushed against her skin.

“I’m torturing both of us, I’m afraid,” he sighed, pulling her closer. “I must thank you for coming here today. You’ve been remarkably composed during this ordeal.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. You looked like the perfect fiancé back there,” Jade scolded.

“I was surrounded by guards and servants. I told you I have to play along with it.” His hands moved in circles on the small off her back, making her shiver.

“And did you have to kiss her?” She pursed her lips.

“It was just on the cheek and you have no idea of how much I wished it was you I kissed.” One of his hands traveled back to her neck in a tantalizing movement. “But then again, we’re on a break, remember?”

“So you do know what it means.”

“With the Ross and Rachel reference and all,” he saw her cheeks flush and felt guilty for bringing it up.

“I’m sorry,” she nipped her lower lip. “I shouldn’t have been so rude. You were protecting me.”

Liam held her close, kissing her shoulder. “You didn’t know what happened then. I understand.”

She turned to look into his eyes. “Liam, you’ve been wonderful and caring this entire time. I could’ve at least tried to be more reasonable. Or less outraged.”

“Well, I have to agree about that last part,” he smiled roguishly.

“I’m sorry. I…” She blushed more. “I just don’t know how to deal with being your mistress if I could be so more to you.”

“You are not my mistress. You’re the woman I love. The woman I would give the world if I could.”

“But…”

“Jay, I belong to you. No one else,” Liam cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Jade put her arms around his neck and he lifted her, pulling her on top of him. The embrace tightened as their tongues swirled inside their mouths. She pulled away, breathless. “Something wrong?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Do we still have time? I mean, we only paid for one hour.”

“I’m sure nobody will oppose if the King decides to stay a bit longer. I’ll deal with the bill later,” he kissed behind her ear as his fingers wandered on her chest. She pressed her lips against his, then dotted kisses on his jawline and nipped his earlobe. Her hands roved on his torso until she reached his waistband, her fingers wandering on the lower part his abs.

He pulled down her bathing suit top and sucked one of her nipples, teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger. His free hand ran down her back and he squeezed one of her buttcheeks. She whimpered, holding him closer, her hands weaving through his hair, craving him. “I need you,” Jade whispered in his ear, biting his neck.

“Then tell me the break is over.”

“Break is over. Take me.”

They rushed to remove each other’s bathing suit, tossing them aside. Jade took his thick member and positioned herself on top of him, sinking slowly. Liam gripped her hips as she moved back and forth, her body lapping on the water.

As she started to moan louder, Liam kissed her to muffle the sounds. “I’d love to hear you scream my name, but we have to be quiet.”

“I’m not making…” Her breath deepened as she moved faster on him. “Promises I can’t– oooh!” Liam smiled devilishly bucking his hips up and covered her mouth. Jade tilted her head back, moving faster and faster. When she felt like screaming, she sucked Liam’s middle finger, groaning deeply. His muscles tensed at the feeling of her mouth around his finger and her walls clenching on his cock.

“Oh fuck!” He growled, biting her shoulder to keep from moaning too loud. The heat grew all over her body as she reached the climax, but continued to move until he found his own, spilling himself inside her. They stood still, not wanting to let go of each other when the clock chimed.

“Perfect timing,” Jade grinned and he laughed.

“We should find the others, though.”

“Hey lovebirds, stop being smutty! We have to go.” Maxwell’s head popped on the door, startling Jade, burying her face on Liam’s shoulder.

“We’ll be right out,” Liam replied and as Maxwell closed the door, they put on their bathing suits and towels and got out of the hottub. Jade turned around and looked at it wistfully. “Are you alright?” Liam lifted her chin, searching for the answers into her eyes.

“It’s just… I’m not ready to let you go.”

“We may not be in an official relationship yet, nor we sleep in the same room, but I’m all yours, Jay.”

“I’m all yours too, Li.” Jade and Liam kissed tenderly before they left the room to change and rejoin their friends.


End file.
